Fake Dating can be Real
by calliebee11
Summary: When a photographer sees Hannah and Oliver hugging outside of a concert hall, he starts a rumor about Hannah dating Oliver.  How will it work out when Hannah and Oliver have to fake date?  What if they like it?  And how will they break up from dating?
1. My Fake Date

Hannah Montana Fanfic- Fake Dating is Sort of Real

**Chapter 1- Say What?**

I woke up this morning feeling great. I had had a great concert, a great time, and Oliver and Lilly both had been backstage to cheer me on! I struggled to get my eyes open and slugged downstairs. Daddy and Jackson were laughing. Hard.

"What's so funny?" I asked, yawning. They laughed harder. Then held up the paper, on the front page it said:

HANNAH'S GOT A NEW BOY? JACKSANNAH DIDN'T WORK OUT BUT WILL OLIVER OKEN?

Underneath the headline was a picture of me and Oliver hugging. I groaned.

_Rinnnnnnnnnng. Rinnnnnnnnnng, _ "Hello?" I asked, still sounding a little sour. "Miley?" a voice said. "Oliver?" I asked. "Yeah, look I'm sorry about the hug and everything, I didn't think any other photographers were there. Do you hate me?" he said, all in one breath. "Of course not, Oliver. We couldn't help it. I'll see you in school tomorrow." "Alright, see ya."

At a CD signing today...

There were a load of photographers at the CD signing, all of them wanted to see me and my new "boyfriend", when they figured out he wasn't there, they were bombarding me with questions about Oliver. I just ignored them, I was better than that.

I signed all the pictures , then went home. Oliver was waiting at the door, I still had on my wig, but I forgot. We started walking around the beach trying to figure out what to do.

"When Jacksannah was going on, we just pretend dated until Jackson broke up with me. That worked out. So we'll act like we're dating for maybe two weeks, then break up. That should work." I said. "Okay, Hannah." Oliver joked, "Oh my gosh! You're still Hannah!!!" A crowd of reporters jumped out from bushes, and started asking lots of questions.

"Hi! Look, Oliver and I are together. We like each other a lot, okay? You got that? Look he's my boyfriend, there's your information." I said, rolling my eyes. I kissed him on the cheek, blushing, then dragged him off. His eyes were wide open, I giggled. "Uh Oliver, come back!" I waved my hand in front of his face. He shook his head, "I'm back. School's tomorrow, so I better get back! L8r, Hannah!"


	2. JUST fake dating

CHAPTER 2 

At school the next day…

Oliver was way popular. I mean, whoever was dating Hannah Montana would be. I rolled my eyes as I watched him ham it up. Amber and Ashley were all over him, saying, "You must be really a great date to date HANNAH MONTANA…" and stuff. That actually made me mad, like I wanted to march over there and say, "He's MINE."

But he wasn't. Not for real at least. Not like I care or anything, because we are just friends. That's it, nothing else. JUST FRIENDS. He's kind of cute though. But I DO NOT CARE because we are only friends and ONLY fake dating. Still…

Oliver's POV 

_I know that Miley thinks we're only friends and only FAKE dating, but I can't help liking her. I mean she's pretty, talented, nice, and even more when you get to know her. I can't help it. _

_But maybe FAKE dating will change things. Maybe we can get together FOR real. But I don't care really, I mean, because we're ONLY friends. Right? Neither of us feels THAT way for eachother. Right? I hate high school hormones!_

Miley's POV again

Oliver grinned at me and winked. I giggled, but stopped, I don't like him that way. I don't.

At the Concert tonight…

Oliver came. As my date. My fake date that is. He put his arm around me and whispered, "This is so awkward, but we can deal right?" His breath tingled in my ear. "I think I can deal with it." I whispered back, trying to sound calm.

When I sang "One in a Million" I dedicated it to Oliver. I mean, I wanted to make it look real right? After the concert, Oliver got in the limo with me.

"How about a kiss?" A reporter shouted. Oliver kissed me, it was great, the sparks practically electrocuted me they were so strong. "Sweet Niblets!" I muttered after the kiss ended.

"Sorry, but for the sake of making it look real right?" he said quickly, once we were inside the limo. "For the sake of making it look real." I agreed, smiling slightly.

When I got home, Oliver took my hand, his fingers were light in mine, brushing them, very slightly, "I had a great time tonight, Mi- Hannah. Thanks." And he left just like that.

I walked in side and Lilly was sitting by Jackson on the couch. "I knew you liked him!!!" Lilly said. "Do not." I said. "Well, we know he likes you." Jackson said, opening his mouth and spraying "cheese in a can" into it. "EW! Jackson Rod Steward! That is sooo nasty!" I cried, I was smiling though.

"Come on! Fake dating always becomes real!" Lilly protested. Jackson and I looked at eachother, shuddering. "That doesn't count!" she laughed.

I went upstairs, and collapsed on my bed, still in Hannah costume.

Do I like Oliver? 

What do you think of Chapter 2? Is it better than Chapter 1? Pleez review and bring ideas for the new story! I'm kind of stuck!! But don't worry chapter 3 will be up soon! If not today, then tomorrow!

**-Authorgirl818-**


	3. Some Lackson to make it Interesting

CHAPTER 3 Jackson's POV 

_Today, a bunch of reporters came up to my house. Lilly, dressed as Lola, was there. They saw me and banged on the windows. "So, Jackson? How do you feel about Hannah and Oliver? I mean, are there any JEALOUS feelings inside of you??" _

_They were making me so mad, plus I didn't want them putting out a fake story that would make all my friends laugh because I, ME, JACKSON STEWART, was jealous of OLIVER OKEN! _

"_Of course I'm not jealous, I've got my own girlfriend. Hannah and I are still friends, but we both decided it was time to move on. I mean, look there's my girlfriend, isn't she great?" I said in a rush._

_I was pointing at Lilly, she looked angry, but put on a smile for the cameras. "of course, Jackson and I are very happy."_

_Thankfully Lilly was dressed as Lola, since she was going to a concert with Miles. I can't believe I'm dating Lola Luffningal or whatever. _

_Miley is gonna hate me. And Oliver's gonna think this is just too dang hilarious._

"_Are you and Hannah and Oliver and gonna all double date? Because if so, I want the complete scoop?" A reporter asked._

_Lilly grinned evilly, "Of course we'll double date, Hannah's my best friend! And Oliver and Jackson are tight! It would be so fun, don't you think, Jackson?"_

"_Oh, buckets and buckets of fun." I muttered._

_I closed the shades and glared at Lilly. Lola. Whatever._

"_Ha. There. You said you were my boyfriend, and even if we're ONLY fake dating, I do wanna "double date" with Oliver and Hannah. I mean, they're soooo made for eachother."_

"_Great. Thank you Lola." I said, rolling my eyes._

_Sweet Niblets._

Hey, guys! I know the chapters are short! I'm sorry. The inspiration comes in little short groups!  But anyway, this was an idea that I had to brink Lackson into it? Anyway, as those are my two fave HM couples, I thought I could bring in some of them too! 

**Smiles and Hugs from Authorgirl818!!**


	4. Josh and Lilly Figure it Out

CHAPTER 4 

"OLIVER! Can you believe Jackson and Lil- I mean Lola are dating? CRINGE major!" I exclaimed. Oliver was staring dreamily at Becca Weller. I always didn't like her. Not because she once dated Oliver or anything though. She was just annoying with her long straight natural (not a wig) blond hair.

"Wait! Do you still like Becca? Cuz you're dating m- Hannah! Not that she would mind probably, maybe, I guess. OLIVER!" I waved my hand infront of his face.

"What?" he said. "Why do you keep staring at Becca??" I am practically shouting, so I whisper the last part. "I am not," he says, looking away quickly, "why do you care anyway?" "I don't!" I huff, walking away.

Oliver's POV 

"_She's got it for you bad!" Josh (the jerk) says to me. Josh used to date Miley, and I always hated him for it. He was a jerk to her, and said his date with her was the worst one he'd every had. _

"_What do you want?" I asked, sharply, each word, stabbing like a knife. _

"_Whoa, dude! I'm just saying that she likes you. A lot. Why do you think I broke up with her? Why do you think she hates your ex? I mean, no duh!" He walks away, shaking his head. _

_Miley does not like me. It wouldn't matter, though, if she did, cuz I don't like her, because we're just friends. That's it._

Miley's POV

I feel so mean, for walking away from Oliver like that. But, I can now admit it. I like him. A lot.

I told Lilly I like him this morning, and she was all, "I knew it!!!" I rolled my eyes, when she said it. She's coming over in a few.

"Hey girl!" lilly says, "I know how to figure out if he likes you as much as I know he does." "How?" I say, trying not to roll my eyes. "You make yourself over, wear clothes that really flatter your figure, and then, when boys flirt with you, flirt back and see what happens."

"I'll give it a shot I guess." I say, and we get to work.


	5. The Jealousy Game Begins

Chapter 5- The Jealousy Game Begins 

Miley's POV

I felt horrible about this whole thing. I mean I loved my outfit even though it wasn't my normal MILEY outfit. You know, this outfit was sooo… showy. Like the one I dressed Lilly in to impress Matt. Dang, look how that turned out… Well they got together in the end!

Still… Anyway, I wore a pink tube top dress (is there a name for those???) with blue splashes and white leggings, with lime green flats, and big yellow hoop earrings, and my l-o-n-g brown hair straightened and made so it looked luscious (great word choice, right? Sounds like something off of an infomercial! Sad Sad…).

At School…

I walked in the door, and felt like a superstar, no pun intended, I mean, Hannah was used to this, but Miley wasn't. All these guys came up to me, just like they had to Lilly when we made her over. I saw Oliver come around the corner, and stare at me, then I began to flirt.

"Hey, guys. Wassup?" I asked, batting my eyes, and speaking slowly and lowly.

They all put on googly eyes, I giggled, and so did Lilly. "So where are you guys eating Lunch today, Lilly and I don't really know where to sit…" I said, letting my voice trail off, and looking at them with big eyes.

"OH! Sit with us!" All the guys started answering at once, and I grinned, Oliver or no Oliver, this was fun.

Oliver's POV 

_MILEY! I wanted to scream, why was she wearing THOSE clothes, the ones she knew would attract other guys eyes? The ones she knew would make Amber and Ashley proud? The ones that would practically crush my chances with her because all the popular guys were all over her like a cheeseburger?_

_I was really annoyed now, what was she doing, just TRYING to get on my nerves? I mean, I could tell she was playing with my emotions, she kept looking at me and smiling and giving me that "you're too late" look and everything. _

_Like it was my fault we weren't together! Which it totally is not. Not that I want to get together, cuz we're just friends, and not anything more. I don't want us to be. Seriously…_

_Okay, you got me. (Like you didn't already know!) I like Miley. But now she was just trying to make me admit it and act like the green monster of jealousy was crawling up my spine or something. She was USING those guys to get to ME. It flattered me but still, if she could play that game, well, so could I._

**Ooh, Oliver's not happy that Miley's flirting with other guys and he's gonna give her a taste of her own medicine. Hmm… Anyway, thanx for all the sweet reviews, they were so nice, and I am sorry it took me forever to update, but I had a lot on my mind, anyway, thanx to all my reviewers! **

 **SMILES!******

Luv and Hugs from Authorgirl818


	6. Confessions and Kissing

Chapter 6- Confessions and Kissing 

MILEY'S POV

Tonight is a premiere party for a big movie, and I have to go, or Hannah does. So, Oliver is my date, the press will be all over us, and it'll be fun, if he wasn't with other girls! I mean, after he saw me flirting with those guys yesterday, he flirts with every girl he sees. But I just ignore it, cuz he wants me to freak out and act like jealous. So far I haven't, but, boy, have I wished I could stuff Becca Weller's head into the sand, and jump on it!

At the Premiere Party…

"Hi, Sweetie." I grumbled. "Hey, babe." Oliver said, looking just as annoyed. During the movie, I whispered to Oliver, "You know who's really cute? Taylor Johnson!" **(Taylor is a made up character… I couldn't think of a better name! Sorry…)**

"Taylor's a jerk! He made me eat bubble gum!" Oliver grumbled. "Well, Becca probably won't, and you two will make a lovely couple!" I said, smiling. "I don't like Becca, I like yo- I like someone else," Oliver said. "Who?" I asked, crestfallen. "Uh…"  
He started to blush.

"Wait, do you like me?" I asked, blushing.

"A' course, I'm dating you r-right?" he said, trying to joke.

"I mean, do you like, me, Miley?" I asked, blushing furiously.

"I think I do." He said.

"REALLY? Oh my gosh, I love you too, Oliver!"

We kissed, softly, he was a good kisser.

End Scene.

I know the chapters were short, I know this chapter was pretty short. And I am very sorry about that. A new story will come soon, don't worry! Can't stop writing now! THANX SO MUCH FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS! You guys have been great!

Over and Out,

Authorgirl818


End file.
